Beating Hearts
by TiaKisu
Summary: One happy little story about a special occasion. Written about a year ago for the ever lovely oOTetisheriOo. Heavy with OCs but features the crew as well. Sinbad/Maeve plus a hint of Doubar/Bryn and other couples. I hope you enjoy. :)


_I realise this should have been posted online over a year ago, when I wrote this as a Christmas present for the ever lovely **oOTetiSheriOo**. Lately, she's had a tough time and since she deserves to be happy I figured it might make her smile to see this one be dug out and brought out in the open._

_I hope being reminded of this brightens up your day, my dear. *hugs*_

_Now, a little warning for everyone else: 'Beating Hearts' is full of OCs, all of which have been created over at the DistantLands forum (which is also where you can have a look at their bios if you're interested). I still encourage you to continue reading though because the Nomad crew will of course make an appearance as well, and for a very special occasion._

_Hopefully, you do enjoy reading. And have a wonderful week , everyone!_  
_TiaKisu_

* * *

**Beating Hearts**

The early morning sun shone brightly through the windows, illuminating the inside of the little house at the outskirts of Basra. Breathing in deeply its owner closed his eyes, allowing for the still crisp air to enter his lungs where he trapped it, content to just enjoy this most special atmosphere that each new dawn held for him.

Outside, he could hear the world awaken - some of his neighbours already chatting merrily with their kin or preparing to leave and tend to their business. And normally he would do likewise – exchange some friendly words with those who lived in the adjacent buildings, revel in what to others was so very normal but which to him still felt like something precious, before he would set off for work and head towards the centre of the city.  
Today though, none of that was on his list of things to do as his friends had requested his help instead.

_His friends._ He still smiled just thinking about it - the fact that he could call someone that, it was overwhelming sometimes. After all what had happened, after who he had been and all the things he had done he had been granted the chance of belonging somewhere again and it had been his greatest pleasure to promise he would come when they had asked him. Especially since the reason was such a special one.

Finally leaving his spot near the window he exhaled and gathered the last remains of his breakfast, pondering absent-mindedly whether he should better change for the occasion. But before he had any chance of deciding on the matter he was distracted by light knocks on the door.

Frowning slightly upon the not unexpected but surprisingly early occurrence he placed the bowl and cup on the nearest table and went to open, a grin stretching along his lips the instant his gaze was met by a pair of captivating green eyes.

"Good morning, Liz", he automatically bowed his head in greeting as had become a habit to him in these lands, a bit astounded yet distinctly pleased, "To what do I owe the honour of this early visit? I'm not too late, or am I?"

Although he knew there was no way that could be the case because really he and she had agreed to meet at the palace when the sun would hit the tenth mark, he asked nevertheless.

"Good morning to you, too, Eric." A bright smile that easily rivaled the sun outside and her hand flying up to nuzzle the nose of her horse that stood by her side patiently. "No, you're not late at all. But Majid already left to aid Kalani with the flowers, and he asked me to stop by at Asim's to fetch some of the pottery he ordered especially for today. And I thought, well, since that's half way down to here anyway, I could just …"

"Fetch me as well?" His voice quivered with amusement, a chuckle breaking free from his throat.

"You could help me with the wares. It would be a shame if something broke. And it's always more fun to travel the city with two, so what do you say?"  
By now Elizabeth Longstride was beaming at him, an infectious glimmer of contentment lightening up her irises that would render anyone incapable of rejecting her.

"Sounds good. Just, I need to… ah…", suddenly becoming a little uneasy Eric shifted his weight to his other foot, glancing back towards the trunk where he kept his clothes. "I was thinking about wearing something more appropriate than this?"

When he thought about it later, he had no idea what had possessed him in that moment to ask Liz about his looks, but right there and then he figured he could as well seek her advice on the issue. After all it was her who had travelled and learned and participated, while to him this human life was still so very new – never mind that he had lived it for close to a year now.

For a long moment Elizabeth's emerald gaze lay on him, her eyebrows rising slightly before she shook her head.  
"It's Maeve and Sinbad we're talking about. They want their friends to be the ones they are, and not have them dress up. You look just great and, you know, it's not like I have any plans of putting on a dress even though Kalani offered to borrow me one of hers. But…"  
She shrugged her shoulders then, as if it was obvious how that sentence was going to end.

"That's just not you."

Her lips curving in satisfaction at his understanding, she nodded and patted her horse's neck when the mare whinnied softly as if to agree.

"Well, in that case," Eric clapped his hands quietly while he stepped aside a little. "I guess I'm ready to go. You got any baskets for the pottery or do you want me to get some from the back? There should still be one or two larger ones left."

"We should be alright, thanks. Brought the slate for Kíla and if that doesn't suffice Asim will sure be able to help us out."

As if to prove her point she walked a few steps then, leading the beautiful creature to turn and show the wooden carriage that was attached to its saddle.

"So I take it we're all ready to go?" Again, there was a slight chuckle in his voice and it elicited a complacent grin from the brunette.

"As ready as can be!"

While Eric moved to close the door behind him, the daughter of Amberdale led her mare to walk a little circle so that the sleigh didn't make contact with the few small rocks that lay scattered about on the road before she waited for him to catch up to them.  
Smiling up at him when shortly after he arrived at her side, she adjusted Kíla's reins in her left hand and together they made their way back towards the outer market from where it wouldn't take them long to reach Asim's housing.

.

The sun had barely passed the ninth mark when Eric and Liz left the elderly merchant to head for the palace.

As she had expected the wooden slate provided enough space for the pottery, even it could carry two extra pieces that Asim had been adamant they take as well.

Their looks already gave the value of the added wares away and in the end the young woman had decided to better hide them rather than leave them unprotected for anyone to see. Asim of course had instantly provided them with a simple linen cloth, telling the pair they could return it whenever they were in this part of town next and asking only to deliver his best regards to the sailors, and of course to the guests that would soon arrive at the port.  
Promising that they would do so, the two had bowed in respect and good bye before they had resumed their little journey towards the palace.

In contrast to when they had set off, the city was now brimming with life – children, women and men walking the streets busily and sometimes making it difficult to stir the horse and its carriage through the narrow lanes. But with Liz at the front and Eric at the back, watching over their cargo, they made it through the market areas just fine. They still had almost half an hour to spare when finally they arrived at their destination and almost the young man was disappointed that their pleasant walk had found its end.

Keeping the one who had travelled so much company always was a wonderful thing to do, even more so since she would often begin telling of the places she had seen and the people she had met. Almost, he then felt like he had been on these adventures as well, seeing the world with human eyes and experiencing it with his mortal soul. And it brought him immense joy to think that he now could do so, that he was free to live and explore.

"State your desire. What do you want at the gates of the Palace of Basra?"

The guard's gruff voice tore Eric from the short reverie that he hadn't even noticed he had fallen into, the tall soldier's dark eyes lying on the covered slate, clearly identifying it as something possibly dangerous.

"I am Elizabeth - assistant to Majid the merchant, and to Caipra the healer. And this is Eric", she gestured towards him as she explained who they were, "We are here to help with the preparations for the ceremony. We bring pottery and gifts for Sinbad the sailor."

Right on cue, Eric quickly uncovered the slate, revealing his friend's words to be true.  
While the guard that had just spoken to them remained at his spot, another man clad in the armour of the Palace advanced the horse and took a look at the content of their delivery.

Carefully picking up several vases and bowls so that he could also check on the items that lay beneath, the second guard eventually nodded and with this signaled to grant the passing.

"We shall send for a servant to unload these for you and take them to the halls where the festivity will be held. He will also lead your horse to rest in our stables whilst you're here."

Eric and Liz smiled in thanks at the words, and set themselves into motion the moment the huge gates were opened for them.

Once they had crossed the outer confines they quickly found a young boy already waiting for them, another two lads standing right behind him.

"Good morning, we are to take care of your horse and the goods that you bring", the one at the front said, bowing low. While his comrades moved to mimic his pose, Elizabeth and Eric dipped their heads in greeting, small smiles playing on their faces.

"We thank you for your aid", the young brunette replied – as always kind to each and everyone who deserved it, "Please treat her well. She is a precious friend to me."

The boy nodded in understanding while he took the reins from her, looking up at the tall mare with young eyes and unconcealed fondness in his gaze.

"I will guard her as if she were my own", he then promised, offering the animal his right hand so that she could sniff at it and learn that she would be in good care before he bowed again and lead her away, the other two boys immediately following him.

"The stables of Omar are famous. It shows his generosity that he allows Kíla to be brought there", Liz noted absent-mindedly while she watched her horse disappear between tall columns. "Just as it does that he insisted Sinbad and Maeve celebrated here as well as in Baghdad."

"He is a great ruler indeed, though considering what they have done for this city I would imagine it's also his way of showing his gratitude."  
Upon his reasoning, the young traveler turned to look at her friend, nodding when she realized that Eric was probably right. Nevertheless, she held the emir in high esteem and it was obvious that so did the man next to her.

"Well, whatever the reason," she exclaimed, taking a step forward at the same time and motioning for him to follow her, "there's a festivity to prepare and we shouldn't let our friends wait."

Allowing his pale gaze to lie on her for but a second, Eric shook his head almost unnoticeably at her not so subtle prodding and moved to keep up with her when she headed for the stairs that led into the innards of the palace.

.

Quickly passing rooms and chambers that they knew were for other purposes than the upcoming ceremony, the two friends needed only little time to make their way towards the main hall where a good number of people were already busy preparing for the arrival of the famous sailor and his crew. Both, he and she, let their eyes fly over what had previously been arranged, searching for familiar faces as well as things that still needed to be done and almost they didn't notice the small bundle of feathers that darted towards them, screeching happily as it spotted the humans.

"Nuray!" Elizabeth giggled with sudden glee as the falcon dove to circle around her, chirping as if telling her of this morning's events before she changed direction and flew to do the same with Eric, the open display of affection coming from the small bird's side still something he had yet to get accustomed to.  
Nevertheless he reveled in the sensation of being liked for who he was, keenly aware of that animals more than any man or woman could recognize a soul's nature, and smiled at the bird when suddenly she flapped her wings and veered back to where she had come from.

Passing by her master, she quickly stirred towards where a young woman with fair complexion and eyes the colour of the sky was watching the scene with amusement. Taking a burgundy leather glove that lay on a nearby cushion she covered her left hand with it and waited until the falcon settled, ruffling her feathers contently while Nuray got comfortable.

"You realize she likes her better than you?", Liz immediately teased the former tribesman as she approached Majid, her eyes twinkling with mischief.

"I had to notice, indeed", was his reply, a mock grumble accompanying the words spoken before the softening of his gaze belied the merchant's approval of the bird's fondness for his graceful colleague. Risking a glance at Kalani who gently petted the falcon on her hand, he shifted his own gauntlet to hang a bit further at the side of his belt, reckoning he wouldn't be in need of it anytime soon.  
"You got here alright then", he then asked his assistant who dipped her chin in reply.

"Eric helped me with the goods, and Asim sent gifts and his felicitations. I shall also greet you and Kalani. He hopes the two of you will visit him again soon."

"We will make sure to do that", the young merchantwoman's voice suddenly responded while Majid tensed up a little in surprise at her unexpected presence next to him.  
"Elizabeth, it is a pleasure to see you."

The warm welcome was followed by the brunette leaning in and casting her free arm around the delicate shoulders of her friend. Both women rejoiced at the meeting, chuckling as Nuray squawked happily.  
Meanwhile, Eric and Majid had bowed their heads to each other, extending their right hands to clasp each other's forearms in manner of mutual respect.

"Thank you for coming to assist with the preparations", the merchant spoke to the young man, "there certainly is more work to be done than we expected. And time runs quickly. The Nomad will soon arrive in port and we must be finished till then."

"It is my pleasure to help", Eric replied, looking over to where dozens of flowers lay piled up on several dining tables and wondering for a brief moment just who was to arrange all of them.

"Kalani is already tending to these", Majid answered the unspoken question, glancing back at the colourful plants before he indicated towards a spot at the far end of the hall. "I would like you and Liz to go and seek Caipra. She should be with Omar's servants right now, and she knows where you would be most needed at the moment."

"Of course, we'll go right away." Elizabeth smiled while she nodded in understanding, turning to Eric excitedly right after.  
"Come on then. Let's see what she's got for us. An occasion like this one – I bet she's been waiting for this ever since she got to know the two."

"Possibly, yes."  
He shrugged a little nonchalantly; knowing the sorceress not even half as well as Liz seemed to. All the same, even he had noticed how the wise woman often acted as sort of a mother to both the famous sailor and the Celt and he could easily imagine how delighted she must have been about the news of their upcoming marriage. Anyone with eyes in their head could see that she loved both as if they were her children and so it had been no surprise when Omar had announced her to be in charge of arranging the festivities that would honour the young couple.

"Hey, no time for day-dreaming, work's waiting", Liz's snicker suddenly tore him from his thoughts, her green gaze piercing his own in amusement. A gentle tug at his sleeve and she was all but dragging him behind her, rendering him unable to stifle the yelp that escaped him as he very nearly lost his balance.

"Alright, alright. I'm coming", he half-laughed while the brunette waved at Kalani and Majid; leaving them to tend to their own duties.  
Only out of the corner of his eyes he saw both merchants watch their friends for a little more, their expressions unreadable although if he were to make a guess he'd say they were clearly tickled, before they resumed working on the tables.

Eric and Liz on the other hand crossed the vast hall in a fast stride that was dictated by the young traveler and spurred by her having spotted the white sorceress.

Seeing them advance Caipra's face lit up, her kind eyes beckoning the two of them closer while she dismissed the men she had been talking to till then.

"Elizabeth, Eric. I have already awaited your arrival", she stated solemnly while gathering her assistant in an embrace.

Once again greetings were exchanged, the warm aura of the elder woman enveloping both friends and reminding Eric of how exceptional it still was for him to have it invade his every being and not be burnt by it. When she wrapped her arms about him as well, he exhaled deeply and in his head he whispered a silent thanks like he did each and every time he and she met.

While Caipra explained her plans for the festivity to them, more and more people arrived. Some known to the two and some strangers. In midst the gathering crowd for a moment Eric believed to see Kriss de Valnor of The Crown of Oogotay and the Princess of Galea who were led to an adjacent chamber, no doubt to help organize the fare.  
Although the emir already called the best cooks in all of Basra his attendants, he could easily imagine Omar had sent for the tavern owner as well. No other knew the Northern dishes better in this city than she did, and seeing they expected visitors from the cold countries as well he had without a doubt asked for her aid in the matter.

"So who will bid the crew welcome", Elizabeth asked Caipra while the three of them walked back towards the centre of the hall.

"If I am not mistaken, Connor is at the ports to wait for them. The Desert Rose arrived just yesterday and he's been busy ever since but he didn't want to miss out on being the first one to congratulate. At least, so Majid told me and speaking of him…"

There was the ghost of a grin playing on the old woman's lips as she trailed off, her affectionate gaze settling on the tall figure that looked rather awkward with the mass of flowers he held in his arms. Hardly able to keep herself from laughing at the sight, Liz smirked widely while she observed the merchant carry the delicate decoration so that Kalani merely had to pick the specimen she thought would be perfect and place it where it looked best. With Nuray still occupying her left hand and Majid obviously not having the heart to separate the two friends, he had no other chance but to play the bearer. Something that would serve as an endless source of teasing once she would tell Connor of this.

"I wonder if he is aware she's got him wrapped about her little finger?", Eric remarked casually upon observing them, a deep frown etched on his face.

Liz, for her part almost fell into a fit of giggles as she retorted: "You mean Nuray, or Kalani?", infecting him with her mirth until the lines on his face smoothed out and he chuckled.

"Both actually."

"Men usually seem to be blind when it comes to this sort of thing", Caipra chimed in while Liz produced a sound that was the closest to chortling. The sorceress cast a glance at Eric and then her lips curved in a knowing fashion, "You try and tell Sinbad that he's not under Maeve's spell. The poor boy still believes he could resist her if he wanted to, but in the end her wish is his command. Always."

The old woman shook her head in loving exasperation, eventually setting herself into motion again and it didn't took either Eric or Liz long to understand that she expected them to follow her.

.

The next few hours were spent with decorating the hall, helping wherever help was needed and making sure that the organized chaos that these preparations were stayed exactly that. Which sometimes was no easy task - mostly thanks to Omar's highly trusted servants who constantly whisked about the place, clueless as to what to do in which order and distracting everyone else in the process. It took some not so gentle chastising from Caipra to get them to calm down, but once they did everything went a tad smoother.

And so it came that noon faded and gave way to the later hours of the day. When the sun hit the fourth mark of the second half of the day, it was at last announced that the proud Nomad had arrived in port, its crew and the happy couple on their way to the palace which was ready to welcome them in just in time.

When the huge gates opened for the sailors, their friends had already gathered in the hall, the women waiting with rose petals in their hands for the famous Captain and his Celt to appear.  
Kalani, still with Nuray perched on her arm, had given Liz an extra lot of the silken items to make up for those she couldn't throw, making sure the two of them would stand at the very front of the many well-wishers, determined to be amongst the first to congratulate their friends.

A few feet behind them Caipra stood with Majid and Eric, watching the spectacle with kind and soulful eyes.

It didn't take long for the famous party to reach the palace and once they did cries of joy and happiness spread all throughout the building, the clapping of uncounted hands following the mesmerizing rain of petals that descended on the newcomers – each colour representing one blessing that was bestowed upon the newly wed.

Mixing into the pleasant noise was the screeching of two birds who took off to fly, feathered bodies trembling with anticipation as they circled each other, playfully stretching their talons as if to interlace them before they turned, veering away lest they harmed each other unintentionally. Settling on a chandelier high above their keepers' heads, the hawk and falcon chirped excitedly while below them Maeve and Majid smiled fondly at their companions.

"Maeve", Elizabeth cried as soon as the Celt finally advanced her friends, petals of the most beautiful hues adorning her hair. Before she even had the chance to say anything herself, the redhead was already wrapped into a tight embrace, the daughter of Amberdale hugging her friend and whispering all sorts of good wishes in her ear. Wishes that she formulated in Gaelic, knowing they would gain even more meaning then. And when at last she drew back, allowing for Kalani to express her congratulations she couldn't help but notice the watery shimmer Maeve's hazel eyes had acquired.

Approaching her dear friend as calmly and gracefully as was the merchantwoman's nature, the two women reveled in the reunion while next to them the men exchanged their greetings as well, not one of those present missing out on chaffing the captain good-naturedly for how he, the great adventurer, the free man, had been tied down… as the first of them.

Soon enough merry laughter exploded between the sailors, the rumbling guffaws of Doubar travelling the air like thunder and drawing others close.

"Well, you knew this was to come ever since you proposed to her. Now hold your head up high, little brother, and endure it like a man", the first mate taunted, pale eyes alit with immeasurable amusement.  
Oh, he knew his little brother would repay him tenfold first chance he got, but right there and then Doubar decided it would be worth it. Seeing the young one blush furiously, a meek attempt of a sour look on his face, he felt another wave of laughter shake his body and instantly felt delighted when even Kalani couldn't contain the bright giggles that formed in her throat.

"That's mutiny, all of you! You're supposed to celebrate us, not do", the captain flailed his arms helplessly, "all this mocking."

"Well, if you pay a little attention, Sinbad, Maeve _is_ being worshipped. It's only you they make fun off." Even Bryn snickered quietly while she beamed at her captain, completely immune to his fake glare.

"Why, thank you Bryn. I wouldn't have noticed." His words were accompanied by a quiet grumble, blue eyes rolling dramatically before Maeve suddenly returned to his side and looped her arms around his left one.

"Oh come on, sailor. That's how it works, marrying. We get to be praised and blessed, and you get to be jibed at. Or why do you think women all around the world dream of this day and call it the best of their entire lives? Now stop pouting and have some fun instead."  
The Celt's eyes almost brimmed with happiness as she dragged her husband along, aiming straight to where Omar was already waiting for them behind the crowd. While technically it would have been his honour to be the first to congratulate he had left it up to the sailors' friends to give the seafarers a warm welcome, understanding how much more important it was for them to experience this together than it could have ever been for him and he felt cheerful when he recognized the appreciation in the young couple's gaze.

While the room fell silent, all attendees listening intently and waiting for the speech that Omar had prepared to sound in the hall, the merchants and Eric gathered again - each of them wearing similar expressions of happiness on their faces.

They lingered close to where the crew stood and once the official part was over, moved to sit with them.

As was always the case when life was good and the hours merry, time passed quickly, musicians soon playing up – first offering traditional Arabian music only to switch to Gaelic songs thereafter.  
In the end it was Maeve who giddily announced that in her homeland dancing would now be in order and that nobody even dare and think they could chicken out of this. The steps were easy enough to memorize and while not everyone felt quite courageous enough to participate in the faster dances, slower rhythms usually had a large circle of people aggregate in the center of the hall – especially since Maeve and Elizabeth had seemed to see it as their mission to get everyone to join in at least once.

For a long while Eric just stood at the edge of the crowd, watching contently how the different dances played out. Maeve had made sure to choose a good variety that also included a vast number of those where men and women did not mingle, allowing each and everyone to take part no matter their religion or their shyness. To his surprise however, it was at one of the slower pieces that he finally saw Majid find the courage to ask Kalani who accepted his request with a radiating smile.  
Apart from Maeve she had probably been the one to be asked most often for a dance, and never had she declined. She had participated in each one with grace, leaving not only the unmarried men to eye her with awe. But it was only with her friends that she truly immersed herself in the songs and melodies of her home. And while he watched the two he felt blessed to count his friends as well, Eric could not help but notice that warm feeling which spread from his chest and infused his entire being. He was surrounded by happiness, didn't think he could experience even more joy when suddenly Liz popped up next to him.

Grinning broadly, the young brunette locked her emerald gaze with his before she bounced on her heels, her gaze already belying what she had to say.  
"You know, at home women get to ask the men as well. And since I haven't seen you dance a single time this evening…"

She left the sentence unfinished, just beaming away and furling her lips in a heartening smile.

"Next one will be a ceilidh dance. It's a lot of fun and Maeve and Connor will be the callers. Just do what they do, and you'll be all fine. What do you say?"

With her green eyes wide and inviting, her whole face alit with anticipation, Eric felt himself incapable of even replying. His head just moved on its own accord in something that was close to a nod even when he had no idea what a ceilidh dance was supposed to be and the gesture had his friend's smile widen even further. Extending her right hand for him to take it she wordlessly asked to allow her to lead him back towards the others.

At the centre, the crew and all their friends had already gathered, the air around them almost buzzing with excitement as Maeve took her position at the front, motioning for Sinbad to site a few feet away from her.  
While Firouz entered the circle together with a fine young lady who Eric had been told was named Serendib, Rongar had asked Princess Kahlan to join him. Opposite to those four were Kalani and Majid as well as a Doubar who still displayed a furious blush upon inviting Bryn for this – no matter that these social dances involved no other serious closeness than holding hands.

Finally, at the other end of the line Connor waited with Kriss for Liz and Eric to complete the setting, so that once they did the dancing could begin. And it took but a heartbeat till the fiddles played up, one of the Desert Rose's crewmen commencing to sing an old verse from Eire that though unintelligible to most of the attendees was invigorating as much as it was encouraging to be jolly.

Soon the whole circle of friends danced with glee, the music flowing in their veins and the world fading into a shapeless blend of laughter, bliss and indescribable joy.

Never before had Eric ever felt this content, never so happy. As his feet moved with the rhythm of these foreign tunes, Elizabeth's infectious smile directed at him, his friends so close and the whole of existence bright and good he believed that this would have to be a dream. A dream he never wanted to wake from.

A dream that couldn't possibly last.

.o.

Bolting awake in his bed, a gasp was torn from his throat while his eyes flew wide open, staring out into the night. Inside, his heart was racing, the dark within it stirring in response to all the light that he had seen.  
Instantly his head felt like it had to split, the demonic consciousness fighting to take control and erase whatever trace of humanity the dream might have awoken from its slumber.

Why had he had it anyway? Why did he see those people in this vision, picture them as friends when he sought to destroy all they stood for, when he had been sent to doom them all. Each soul he had seen, each of those he had called friends was his enemy and his blood began to boil at the mere idea that he could wish to be one of their kind.

The gift of foresight had never been his, his dreams usually those of death and fading and everlasting fires. But tonight, tonight a shard had pierced his heart, cutting deep and leaving a seed that not even the rising demon could silence anymore. It would lie dormant still, hide in the depths where it had been planted, but one day it would rear its head, would make him defy his destiny and lead him onto a path that maybe, just maybe would create this moment, this very future, that he had seen.

Restoring a beating heart and cleansing the human soul that slept within, confined and waiting to breathe.

To grow in the nurturing light of those who loved him.

In the light of those who would be his _friends_.


End file.
